Nightwalker
by KS Filler Bunny
Summary: Inuyasha has saved a young girls life, and as a reward she helps him escape death. She knows where the remaining shards of the jewel are, getting them however, is a task they never expected. And they find looks can be deceiving.
1. Intrada

Author's note: Alright, here goes.. My first story to put on this site. Hope ya'll enjoy. I didn't pre-write this, sadly enough I had a dream about it. It was fuzzy and I can't remember it well, it is in my journal and I thought I should put a story in no matter how bad it sucks. Bon Appetite.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Prologue  
"Haruna, darling, you need to tell us what happened. We are here to help you. Now what happened here. Who did this to your family?"  
"Mommy and Daddy did a bad thing. he punished them."  
"Who?"  
"Him."  
"." **************************************************************************** *************** Chapter One  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha quietly as she contemplated what had happened the night before. Sesshomaru had figured out how to prevent Inuyasha from using the Tetseiga. But how would he go about doing so? It was a mystery to her. Was there a spell a certain kind of charm or a new arm? Kagome then felt her stomach drop. He said he'd disarm the Tetseiga and use a technique to kill Inuyasha, what if he could succeed. If he did succeed, it would be in a week, Kagome thought it was an empty threat. But Inuyasha had been quiet since then, maybe his threat wasn't so hollow after all. Did Inuyasha know? How? Then they came to a halt. "This is the village where the monk is said to be. Is something wrong Kagome?" Sango said quickly as a familiar feeling came over Kagome.  
"A whole lot of jewel shards are in this village!!! I can sense them!! I hope they aren't in a demon or we're done for!"  
At this statement Inuyasha's ears pricked up. And he turned and grinned, "Well whaddya waitin' for? Let's go!!" he said as he lifted Kagome's bike onto his shoulder and power walked the whole way. The mention of multiple jewel shards and an interesting battle seemed to lift Inuyasha's spirits all the way through the village. Then the group saw a large group of men arguing and fighting and women screaming in fear and fainting, and children and animals alike running havoc. Possibility of Demon: 100%.  
"Well, looks like this trip got more interesting!" Inuyasha cheered. He pushed his way through the crowd with the two young women struggling to keep up. However, they stopped in shock. What riled up the village was horrifying, three large men were kicking someone. It was a little girl, she had a white kimono on and by the looks of it, she was the daughter of a feudal lord, her kimono was now stained with blood, most of it not hers. She was no more than five or six years of age.  
"You foul creature, what malediction have you used to curse lord Itashi!? He was a decent feudal lord. Ever since you came to his home you have been a curse upon his family. And now their home destroyed and they dead. Yet you survive, this is not a mere coincidence. You are to be arrested and tried for murders against our lord by means of magic. You will declared a heretic and boiled alive. You like that? He was my cousin you bitch!" And with that the villager kicked the girl again.  
"Stop!" Kagome cried. By that time Inuyasha had swooped down and rescued the child. He appeared on a rooftop cradling the girl in his arms. Suddenly, ropes wrapped around Inuyasha and the girl and they were pulled off the roof. Kagome and Sango looked on in horror as Inuyasha's sword was thrown into the crowd and he was beaten senseless along side the girl. A harbinger then came and announced the judge was ready for trial. He and the villagers agreed on two trials, as Inuyasha was to be tried as an accomplice.  
Inuyasha was dragged in next to the young girl only in his white undergarments, his top was ripped off and his upper body was exposed to the cold air. The girl was only in a garment shaped like underwear. She shivered and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Then the judge appeared. The trial had started.  
Well the defendants had no chance to defend themselves and were sentenced to death. To be boiled alive in tar. It was to be carried out that day a sunset.  
Inuyasha and the young girl sat quietly in their cell, awaiting sunset. Guards finally came with the judge and they led a processional of the whole village, the girls were no where to be found. Inuyasha spotted the tub of boiling tar. There was also two set of cords bound in a strange fashion, their purpose soon to be discovered. They were a set of nooses. One around the ankles, one around the waist, around the arms, then around the neck. They were lifted up and suddenly doused in the tar. The pain was excruciating and unbearable as Inuyasha screamed, however the girl was whispering. "I can't die He won't let me. I shan't be meeting the reaper now! He needs me!!! I'm sorry! He comes for me! All of you shall pay!" she ended laughing as loudly as possible.  
Inuyasha could hear and feel the blood rushing through his body and he faded in and out of conciousness. Then the executioner disappeared before his eyes and he felt blood splatter across his face. The crowd seemed to dissapear it was all going blurry, then he saw her. She was petite, they had to be female. She wore a maroon robe with gold trim. The long sleeves still revealed her hands, they were claws. She lowered her hood. She lowered her hood to reveal long white hair, elfish ears, and a mask. Of emptiness, Inuyasha's blood ran cold. His heart stopped. And he could hear her morbid song.  
Hello dear mortal, how you do? My name is death and I have come from hell for you.  
The song continued but it seemed to fade, his body seemed to have a tingling sensation, like he was being taken somewhere without his body. Then a pulling sensation started at his back as he was pulled from her icy grip.  
No mortal! You shall not escape me!! I am death! I shall follow you to the ends of the earth!! Go now and escape purgatory for another day or so!! Like a plague I strike unsuspectingly, you will never know when I show up on your doorstep to take you away! Farewell for now! Fine Okay it wasn't that great but who cares!! Reviews are welcome, so are suggestions, ideas, flames what have you.  
  
. 


	2. Nightwalker

Author's note/disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, an absolutely brilliant woman. However I do own my version of death (Nightwalker) and any original characters. Okay here goes. Second chapter, hope I can pull a J.K. Rowling and make the second better than the first. And I hate spell check. :: This means they are in thought:: **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha woke quickly from his nightmare. As soon as he sat up in bed his head stung with pain, and it quickly traveled to his whole body. His vision was gone and he could feel dried blood all over his body and in his hair. He was only in undergarments. The room was very cold. And he couldn't see anything at all.  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay? It's me Miroku!!! If you can hear me, give me a sign!" a familiar voice shouted.  
"Miroku."  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
"Go to Hell."  
And with that Inuyasha felt a quick blow of pain over his head from a staff and heard a fuzzy announcement there was no further damage to his brain. He stiffly smiled and went back to sleep.  
Inuyasha woke once again, clothed and cleaned up. His sores were more of a dull pain than before. He could also feel bandages. He still couldn't see due to bandages. And tried to find the not. Then a calm and serene voice cut through his ears.  
"I suggest you do not do that. You sustained cuts in your eyes due to nearly being devoured by a monster. Until he sensed the demon in you. Mortal." a strange yet familiar voice said.  
:: That voice, I've never heard it spoken, but I heard it in my head. She is::  
"Death, half breed." She viciously snarled. "I told you I'd find you. However, you have to do me a favor, well him a favor. And I can't tell you who he is. This demon must be destroyed by all costs." She ended coldly.  
"What demon?" Inuyasha inquired.  
"You mean you didn't see it?" she said incredulously.  
"Well when you appeared from no where everything seem to go blank, it was all fuzzy and stuff, the people where gone."  
"They were gone. the demon killed them, he snapped the executioner right up in front of your eyes. You were covered in his blood."  
"How are we to fight them?"  
"We?"  
"Well obviously you're the only one who knows we're up against. Kagome and Sango weren't anywhere to be found. Miroku was here and the little girl was probably in the same state of shock. Unless."  
"She is the reason he came. I don't know their connection, but he killed the feudal lord and his wife, and many children all presumed dead with the servants and everyone else also, it may have to do with her."  
Inuyasha's eyes leapt over to the far wall to see the little girl. She now wore a red kimono with gold embroidered foxes, and the cuffs were kingfisher blue and so was the ribbon tying her hair in a low ponytail. She had makeup on her eyes and lips, red as blood, and some rouge on her cheeks. Her dark eyes were like pools of emptiness, there was no emotion in her, and Inuyasha, for once, felt intimidated. He would not work with her; he could tell she was evil. And in her forehead there was a jewel fragment, ones in each of her wrists and her ankles, which were uncovered. :: And I wonder why he is following her.::  
"Inuyasha, don't attack me. You will make him upset and you will end up the same way as my family and those villagers." She said, her voice soft, and sent a chill up Inuyasha's spine as he felt his hair stand on end. She smirked, and revealed fangs.  
"Y-y-y-you're a. a"  
"Half demon."  
"What?"  
"Why do you think my stepmother hated me? I wasn't hers; my father had an affair with a beautiful female half kitsune and half siren. What half was he attracted to? The kitsune, he truly loved her, and disliked the woman he had been arranged to marry and forced to have children with."  
"But.."  
"Of course once the demon was killed 'accidentally', she was able to gain control once more. And make my father believe whatever she wanted. Anyway, my name is Haruna, and I will give you these jewel shard fragments and the rest of the jewel if you agree to do something in return."  
"And that would be?"  
"KILL THE DEMON FOOL! Ahem, anyway he has the rest of my jewel shards given to me by my mother before she died. That's what is great about being half kitsune; you can be anyone you want to be. Especially when it is so easy to slaughter your gullible teenage half sister, and trick the foolish woman into telling you her plan on how to kill you, which involves your father and for her to give me what was rightfully mine, not my sisters."  
"The jewel shards."  
"Yes. Good doggy." she smirked. "Now let's go." With that she got up and left. Inuyasha got up out of bed to follow until he realized he was only in shorts and a short kimono top in the middle of winter.  
"Yo death. I need my kimono."  
"I prefer Nightwalker, but I thought you could use something different." With that Inuyasha felt warmer, he had a new kimono on. It was very comfortable, it was kingfisher blue, and the cuffs were white. His however had little embroidered dogs on them in silver. And his long white hair pulled back in a green ribbon, which matched his armor.  
"This is."  
"Dragon hide." she said with a comforting smile. "And that's not all."she said as she looked in another direction. There on another bed laid the Tetseiga polished and sharpened.  
"And this is well the ocarina of Rosemary." She said giving him a beautiful silver ocarina with a silver fairy atop it. However this fairy looked disgruntled and unhappy.  
"Ummm I think I should tell you. I was never quite the musician."  
"Probably weren't, all you have to say is emera musicai and the fairy shall play it for you. And with that I will come to aid you."  
"Why don't you just come with us?"  
"I can't, that ocarina, I stole from Rosemary herself while she slept. She need not use it for me anymore. I can sniff out death, so now she can leave her crystal ball and become frivolous and social once more. While her husband, Lucifer sits on his thrown and is bombarded with many things to do. Only I can hear it. Anyway I still have a job to do. I can only help you once. This is all up to you, but even for a mortal, you can do it."  
"Well thank you! But as you must know.. I have a job to do!" Inuyasha said looking at the prospect of a challenge.  
" Be warned Naraku and Sesshomaru will pursue you and the shards. Stay alert, because they happen to be the least of your worries." she said quietly as she looked out the window and towards the little girl. "Death has tainted her soul and she is not to be trusted, however she remains and asset to you."  
"Okay I will keep that in mind. Goodbye and thanks."  
"Don't forget, I intend to keep my promise. Good luck and use the ocarina to let me know when you have the jewel also. Farewell halfbreed."  
And with that Inuyasha walked out the door to join the gang. And to discover Shippou had come to join them. Then he glanced at the girl and she smirked.  
"Let's go kill this bastard. He keeps ruining my life, how will I ever be married if he kills everyone who crosses my path. I know where he lives. Mind you it can be dangerous. And many of you could be killed, I could careless, but being human.. You selfishly do care and we may need you during the battle." Haruna spoke her soft and monotone voice floating over the icy cold fingers of winter. And with that they started.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
I would also like to thank the people who reviewed my story and made me feel better. Thanks you guys rock!! And so were the people who read my story and didn't review, I do that sometimes too. Well chapter three may be out sometime next week. I will be at my dads and movin to my moms where this absolutely fantastic computer is at ( that's not why I want to live here, of course). No working computer at my dads so you'll have to wait, and look out for me on fictionpress.net I may write a story about Nightwalker. Thanks again!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sapphire Phoenix 


	3. Yukiri's Spawn

Author's note/disclaimer: I would only be able to own Inuyasha and stuff if hell froze over. I dunno I am not a big fan of Kagome, so if you like her, something is going to happen to her and I don't know what yet. It's for the purpose of character development, so if you don't like it. Go to hell. I write what I damn well want to. That's all. And no more disclaimers. You now know I don't own it. And I want you to know I am staying up late tonight to bring you the third installment of my story then I get to wake up at 9am and move stuff around in my garage. Yea. So I want lots of thank you notes!!! I really don't care so I am going to write now. **************************************************************************** ************** Chapter 3  
  
Thunder rolled loudly as the rain continued to beat down on the travelers. The group followed the little girl down a narrow path through the woods to their destination. Inuyasha held on to the sheath of his sword, daring anyone to attack. Shippou walked next to Inuyasha, trying to be brave. But when thunder rolled nearby he latched onto Inuyasha's leg in a heartbeat. Kagome followed behind Inuyasha on Kirara's back with Sango beside her and Miroku brought up the rear, with miraculously Miyoga on his shoulder. He had come to tell them he had seen Sesshomaru and Naraku heading that way.  
Suddenly they stopped, and Haruna turned to Inuyasha, "use your sword to cut away at the greenery here. Inuyasha sliced where she pointed and tons of foliage came tumbling down a cliff as they saw the demon's lair. It was a huge palace, and indefinitely was the biggest palace in Japan. "It contains the lake where the demon is. It was built by a powerful demon king who created the monster by means of black magic. A simple serpent into a ruthless killer. Well he isn't just going to roll over and die and send his master's servants away and the jewel unguarded so let's go."  
The quietly crept up to the palace and saw it was heavily guarded by undead samurai guards. "And that would be Naraku's doing I suppose." Inuyasha smirked.  
"Probably so, he is related to Yukiri, the demon king who built this place. I know he is chasing the jewel shards also so he gained control of this castle to find it."  
Suddenly, the castle gates opened and Kohaku appeared in the doorway. Glancing toward the boulder by which the wanderers hid. He glared menacingly and made a gesture in which challenged Sango to a fight. She got up and jumped on Kirara's back and quickly was engulfed in battle. However, three swords were rammed into her back by three revived demon exterminators. Kohaku drove his weapon through her chest and dragged her off with Kirara in pursuit.  
Haruna grabbed the hysterical Kagome and ran as Inuyasha and Miroku followed. Both at the verge of tears and yet searing with anger, they drew their weapons and killed the demon exterminators and guards. Naraku appeared on the roof and laughed. Inuyasha leapt towards him but only to be met by a shadow image.  
"I know where he is." said a familiar voice as Sesshomaru appeared behind them, "he has Rin, I promised someone I would protect her, so will you help me? Brother, we may have hatred between us. But he has something we both need."  
"How do we know that this isn't some trick to get Inuyasha killed?" Miroku retorted.  
"The demon is located in a lake inside of the palace, the woods around it have been blocked with a force field so you have to go by lake to get to the jewel shards on the other side. However the demon lives in that lake so you would be killed. There happy now?" Sesshomaru shot off in a strange pissed off manner.  
"Is there anyway to defeat the demon?" Haruna asked.  
"If you defeat Naraku."  
"Alright, Sesshomaru and I will go for Naraku. You three go off for the jewel shards and keep anyone away from them. Shippou, find Sango and Kirara, Miyoga you accompany him. Let's go." Inuyasha said firmly. With that Sesshomaru left with Inuyasha quickly behind him. Shippou left and Haruna led the others inside.  
As they entered the palace they were met with many guards. Haruna dropped Kagome and she and Miroku fought off the other guards. And Miroku spotted a door and they headed in that direction. They went inside, only to be met with and outside. Even though the storm raged outside, it seemed to be a sunny day by a lake. All their worries seemed to fade, until they spotted the lotus flowers and cleared their heads. Kagome had finally calmed down and they spotted the boat. As they began, Haruna warned. " The demon is about a mile down this way. So let's hope Naraku is dead by the time we get there or we're his midnight snack."  
They neared closer toward where the demon laid in wait. And suddenly a ferocious kappa appeared ready to attack. Miroku pulled out his wind tunnel but was stopped, realizing he would wake the other demon by sucking the water up as well. Her fire ability was useless against a water demon and they realized they were screwed, until a pair of familiar faces appeared.  
"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Thank kami you're here!" Kagome cried as they quickly destroyed the kappa.  
"Well we did it! Naraku was dead, the demon seemed to be sucking power from him. So it was easy."  
Suddenly on a little isle on the lake the jewel shards laid in a box. They got off the boat and headed towards it. Miroku leaned to grab the shards with his right hand and gasped in horror. The wind tunnel had not left. Before anything else was said. A tentacle rose from the ocean and pulled Miroku in. But before the others could help, Rin and Kagome were pulled in. But what frightened them was when Kagome was grabbed. There was a clean snap in her neck and she became unconscious. "Kagome! Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed in anger.  
"You thought I could be killed that easily? You fools. Now you will join your friends in a slow painful death. Except in the girls case." Naraku laughed with delight at the horror on the three demons faces.  
And with that the three charged toward Naraku only to met face-to-face with the serpent demon.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Well, what do ya think? I am kinda drawing a blank at what is too happen next. But I promise to update ASAP. Well hope you like it!!!!! Later, Sapphire Phoenix. 


	4. Authors note to the readers

I wanted to let yall know. It may be a while before I update. I have band camp coming around the corner. But I promise I will update either in the next two days. However, it could be around the beginning of August otherwise. And any band camp jokes and I chase you down and stick gum in your hair. If I do get more reviews (like three more) I will update.  
Later,  
  
Sapphire Phoenix 


End file.
